


La Deuxième Chanson (The Second Song)

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: The Sacred Chord [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Vessels, I Love You, M/M, Young Lucifer, Young Michael, raspberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucifer's first kiss tastes like bitter raspberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Deuxième Chanson (The Second Song)

It’s different with the give of flesh under their fingers, with their essences threaded through these frail beings of brittle bones and sinewy muscles, with everything warped and dulled and enhanced by having a physical form. It’s a host of new sensations to explore, from the sun on their skin, filtering to their core through a papyrus-thin spider-web of veins and nerve endings and stretched-tight skin, to the chill of winter rain soaking their hair and making their teeth click together, to the woody scent of the wheat fields they’d spent so many afternoons exploring, to the way everything looks so much different to their eyes, to the bittersweet burst of not-yet-ripe raspberries in their mouths.

 

From there, it’s only a matter time of until they fall together, their vessels pulled together like north to south as if by some unseen magnetic force, lips crashing together as they chase the taste around each other’s mouths.

 

They lose themselves in the feeling, in the gentle brush of berry-stained lips and in the wet slip and slide of each other’s curious tongues and in the sensation of sharing the same space and breathing the same air. They can’t get enough of the way it sends little sparks of pleasure dancing across their skin, so their kiss turns messy, sloppy, almost brutal if it weren’t for the way Lucifer keeps touching Michael everywhere he can reach and the way Michael keeps gasping, “I love you,” in between Lucifer’s little kitten-licks.

 

At some point, Lucifer reaches out to pluck a raspberry from its bush and pulls away just long enough to slip it between Michael’s lips before diving right back into the kiss to share the juicy fruit.

 

Michael moans around the berry and Lucifer decides it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard and dedicates himself to coaxing his brother to repeat it. He’s rewarded with a desperate-sounding groan and he can’t help the little whimper that falls from his own throat at the sight of his Mika, sunset-red lips glistening enchantingly in the late afternoon light.

 

“So beautiful,” Lucifer whispers, hand reaching up to caress Michael’s cheek. His brother is beautiful in every visage, but Lucifer thinks he likes him best like this, flushed and panting and kiss-drunk and _his._

 

Michael smiles oh-so beautifully and those perfect lips part to utter the one word Lucifer can never resist. “More.”


End file.
